In the use of transparent display screens on mobile electronic device there is the desire to compare colors, shades, textures and other image parameters. The transparent display screen may by single display layered or multiple display layered, bonded or formed monolithic. The particular electronic mobile device may have single or multiple transparent display screen with capability to have one layer become non-transparent/opaque. In using a transparent display layer, the user may identify, compare shades of color while looking through part of transparent display on a mobile device. The advantage of comparison through transparent display screen includes the property that since the color is shown on the part of transparent display screen, where compared color directly edge up to compared color or shades of color using same light source seen though transparent display screen.
Individual perception of subject with color that is being compared will be more similar due to non camera factors which will affect the results; which also include translucent shades like tinted beverage/fluid seen though glass. Example: looking through glass cup with beverage like dark beer, utilizing comparison shade guide seen through transparent display screen has advantage due to same background/surrounding/environment/lighting/objects seen behind the glass cup and transparent display will be same for more accuracy. Non-transparent display screen has a color “break” due to edge of screen, to include curve edge (which has slight lighting difference at the edges) and viewed camera limits (RGB).
On multiple transparent displays a layered screen, utilizing a transparent display screen to display coating defects in parallax image over the color, for more realistic image comparison. For comparing paint coatings, color identification is not only factor. Other factors include defects associated with coating systems (texture defects on the color), such as alligatoring, bleeding, blistering, checking, fish eyes, etc., which can be better visually shown though transparent display screen in form of overlay as viewed though transparent display screen.
There is the desire to perceive and control these image aspects with a transparent display screen on an electronic mobile device. With such an ability, color, shade and coating defect identification and other variations could be appreciated. Such variations and their control could have application in a variety of scenarios, including augmented reality scenarios.